


spinning off (head is on my heart)

by secondhandbruises



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex (blowjob), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Friends With Benefits, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandbruises/pseuds/secondhandbruises
Summary: “inut… stop sucking, it huuurts.”





	spinning off (head is on my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> characters have no association with their namesakes  
> also i dont remember what vid the quote is from but it gave me inspo

“inut… stop sucking, it huuurts,” fitz whines, somehow unable to keep himself from accidentally bucking into, and consequently away from, matt’s hot mouth around his prick.

 

“stop being a pussy and get over here,” matt commands, rolling cam’s desk chair back into his space and taking up residence between the giant’s knees. he tongues the new zealander’s half-hard cock back in, suckling insistently on the too-sensitive piss slit. his victim huffs, struggling against his body’s instinct to stop resisting and let matt do as he pleases.

 

“i’m not sure you’re in a position to be telling me that,” cameron snarks, sinking his overly long ET fingers into the american’s closely shorn hair. he gets a tad audacious in his tugging, and matt reminds him who’s in charge with the barest press of smooth teeth into the vulnerable ridge of his dick. he gets the hint and goes slack jawed.

 

honestly fitz is kind of surprised he can still get it up, what, after already having two very fulfilling orgasms one after the other in the past twenty minutes. he’s a tiny bit proud when his abused prick gives one twitch before getting with the program and hardening again. inut offers a celebratory hum around cam’s glans, simultaneously lapping at his urethra with vigor.

 

cameron sneezes from pleasure, flinching and inadvertently jostling himself further into matt’s tonsils. matt takes it fully in stride, doubling his efforts to wring a third and probably final orgasm from his friendly neighborhood beanstalk.

 

the blond didn’t have any comments towards that other than a low  _ uhh _ and a cacophony of slurping as if he’d forgotten to swallow the saliva building up in his throat for the past half hour.

 

ultimately, cam spends with a definitively wet burble, releasing the tension in his neck and unwittingly smacking his head on the hard plastic piece on his chair, letting loose a dazed  _ oof _ . matt had already weaselled himself from the jungle of fitz’s long legs when the blue eyed misfit figured he should propose the common courtesy of reciprocation. 

 

lolling his head to the side took a monumental amount of effort, but cameron did anyway, raking his gaze down matt’s slim torso, lingering heatedly on the tent in his shorts, murmuring, “matt, you want me to help with that?”

 

matt looks down at his hard-on, tossing fitz a shrug and leaning against the door frame, “nah, i’m gonna take a shower— and no offence, but you kinda like your bones have left the chat.”

 

with a last onceover and a theatrically sultry wave, matt danced away, abandoning cam to pass out in exhaustion. 


End file.
